Custom Smilies
Beginning in late 2011, a member by the username of Muppetboy09 started to create his own smiles of various characters from different Muppet productions, influenced by the original smilies made by James Caroll. Only a few months later, CaseytheMuppet started making his own smilies, and from there, it stemed into a variety of members creating a wide range of muppet and Henson smilies. All are permitted for use in MC forum posts. To use these as smilies, right click the image, copy the image URL, and in the reply box on a thread, click the icon that looks like a picture of a tree. Paste the URL into the popup. A list of official MC smilies can be found here . Gallery Muppetboy09 'Still' mahna.png|Mahna Mahna snowth.png|Snowth behemoth.gif|Behemoth lipsd.gif|Lips bobob.png|Bobo the Bear doglion.png|Doglion 80srobot2.png|80's Robot javada.png|Java robinsmilies22.png|Robin the Frog cliffordsmilies3.png|Clifford nigel.png|Nigel (The Muppet Show) bdm2.png|Beautiful Day Monster suggssmilies.png|Marvin Suggs blueboppity2.png|Blue Frackle (aka Boppity) inkspot4.png|Inkspot beansmilies2.png|Bean Bunny gaffer6.png|Gaffer sal3.png|Sal Minella fozzie4.png|Fozzie Bear (mouth open) waldosmilies.png|Waldo C. Graphic georgejanitor.png|George the Janitor yipyip.png|The Yip-Yips bigmeancarl.png|Big Mean Carl philevn2.png|Phil Van Neuter bizzare.png|Irving Bazarre donmusic4.png|Don Music tellymonster.png|Telly Monster abbycadabby6.png|Abby Cadabby rosita1.png|Rosita thog.jpg|Thog juniorgorg3.png|Junior Gorg hahaitoldyounottoclicks.png|Fleet Scribbler deadly4.png|Uncle Deadly luncheon2.png|Luncheon Counter Monster pippop.png|Pip/Pop fjones.png|Forgetful Jones walterhalloweensmilie.png|Walter (in Halloween costume) marleyt.jpg|Statler and Waldorf as Jacob and Robert Marley ghostofchristmaspresentz.png|The Ghost of Christmas Present dochogg.png|Doc Hogg loco3.png|Lo-Co snuffy.png|Mr. Snuffleupagus linksmiley3.png|Link Hogthrob gonzofull2.png|Gonzo (full body) boppitym.png|Green Frackle edit_preview.png|Purple Honker GreenHonker.png|Green Honker RedHonker.png|Red Honker bobin.png|James Bobin angus.png|Angus McGonagle MrJohnson.png|Mr. Johnson (AKA Fat Blue) 'Animated' be8e5820a783bf83fcb44add1e3a10b5.gif 76bf0c148ac4240ed4da8de11b912a08.gif 04c5ca6918a672bf6b6d79ddf8b2c806.gif b912df61f72c1c3cf0f0a194ba6f7ddc.gif CaseytheMuppet sam.png|Sam yorrick.png|Yorick Wilkins.png|Wilkins Wontkins.png|Wontkins Fozz.png|Fozzie Bear Link.png|Link Hogthrob Strangepork.png|Dr. Julius Strangepork Grosse.png|J.P. Grosse Droop.png|Droop MeanMama.png|Mean Mama Bean.png|Bean Bunny Clifford.png|Clifford Gary.png|Gary Muppet Emmetotter.png|Emmet Otter Marjory.png|Marjory the Trash Heap Luna.png|Luna Treelo.png|Treelo puppyduck.png|Puppyduck Murray.png|Murray Monster Picture3-2.png|Abby Cadabby Picture3-4.png|Roosevelt Franklin Bobcratchit.png|Kermit the Frog as Bob Cratchit Melindacratchet.png|Miss Piggy as Emily Cratchit Tinytim.png|Robin the Frog as Tiny Tim Fozziwig.png|Fozzie Bear as Fozziwig Gonzoxmas.png|Gonzo as Charles Dickens guysmiley.png|Guy Smiley Roolf.png|Roowlf Janoose.png|Janooce Picture5.png|Kermoot Poogy.png|Miss Poogy Foozie.png|Foozie Bear Carrot.png|7-Foot Tall Talking Carrot Timmy.png|Timmy Monster Mutation.png|Mutation Pops.png|Pops Picture1-2.png|Trumpet Girl seymour.png|Seymour robin.png|Robin the Frog NigelMuppetsTonight.png|Nigel (Muppets Tonight) ZeppoAndFriends MCWockaBuck.jpg|1 Wocka Buck MCWockaBuck2_zps41bacd63.png|2 Wocka Bucks MCWockaBuck5.jpg|5 Wocka Bucks MCWockaBuck10-1.jpg|10 Wocka Bucks MCWockaBuck20.png|20 Wocka Bucks MCWockaBuck50_zpsbf3362eb.png|50 Wocka Bucks Muffin.png|Muffin MirindaCraver.png|Mirinda Craver Splurge.jpg|Splurge BalloonConductor.jpg|Balloon Conductor WorriedTelly.jpg|Telly Monster Skeeter.gif|Skeeter ExasperatedGeorge.jpg|George the Janitor (exasperated) Jerry2.png|Jerry Muppet caricature SilverBeak.jpg|Silver Beak Samson.jpg|Samson Hobo22.gif|Hobo Muppet Hobo1.gif|Hobo Muppet 2 Wendell_zpsad17ceb2.png|Wendell Porcupine Taminella.gif|Taminella Grinderfall Leon-1.jpg|Leon Wontkinszep.png|Wontkins Rufus_zps3d35567a.png|Rufus/Muppy KingGoshposh_zps19e58d9e.png|King Goshposh DocBullfrog_zps00a2a492.png|Doc Bullfrog KingRupert_zps470a2729.png|King Rupert II Emmet_zps5873d19f.png|Emmet Otter HuggaWugga_zps0c9845d7.png|Hugga Wugga SunshineCreature_zps820ec019.png|Sunshine Creature LindberghSmilie_zpsb0d00431.png|Lindbergh IggyWiggy_zpse2c28707.png|Iggy Wiggy Vicki_zpsd586c4fc.png|Vicki Mumford_zps75af16c6.png|The Amazing Mumford Beard_zps153f4d76.png|Beard Flash_zpscd084927.png|Flash Nofairpeeking_zpse2e74f47.png|Kirpik (Susam Sokagi) Spooble.png|Spooble Plaid Fraggle AbbyCadabbyMagic.png|Abby Cadabby Bliffenstimmers 'Still' Herry.png|Herry Monster THL.png|Two Headed Monster (Left) THR.png|Two Headed Monster (Right) Gloat.png|Gloat Joy.png|Joy (Yellow) JoyPstill.png|Joy (Purple) BB1.png|Business (Green) BG1.png|Business (Blue) HealthyFood.png|"Healthy Food" Cookie Monster Snooky.png|Snooky Blyer Sanchez.png|Shaky Sanchez neoldiron.png|Whatnot from "Any Old Iron" Colonel.png|Southern Colonel PM.png|Prime Minister Baskerville.png|Baskerville 'Animated' JoyPurple.gif|Joy (Purple) JoyYellow.gif|Joy (Yellow) BusinessGreen.gif|Business (Green) BusinessBlue.gif|Business (Blue) Slackbot cantus-smiley.gif|Cantus LamangoNumber2 tonyh.png|Tony (Sesame Street) mofrackle.png|Mo Frackle bugsyn.jpg|Bugsy Them wallyj.jpg|Wally (The Muppets Valentine Show) mojabo.png|Mojabo (Japanese Sesame Street) jessegx.png|Jesse Large Smilies FullTelly.png|Telly Monster (ZeppoAndFriends/Muppetboy09) Picture3-3.png|Walter (CaseytheMuppet) LeonFull.jpg|Leon (ZeppoAndFriends) Mo money by mofrackle-d5dl9t0.png|Mo Money (Mo Frackle) Droop3.png|Droop (boing233233233) External links *Muppet Smilies - Thread on Muppet Central Forum Category:Forum Category:Index